Tu comptes lui faire quand ta demande en mariage ?
by tigra.grece
Summary: John/Lestrade - Sherlock/Irene & Mycroft/Anthea . Juste un petit delire que mon cerveau a eu. John est en couple avec Lestrade et compte l'epouser mais il hesite quand le faire. C'est apres une discussion avec Sherlock ou il apprendra une surprise sur son colocataire et sa vie amoureuse qu'il decide de sauté le pas.


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Sherlock BBC - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : John/Lestrade , Sherlock/Irene & Mycroft/Anthea

Ceci est egalement un essai concernant une fic sans Songfic ou de style théâtre car je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson qui pourrait correspondre avec le sujet de la fanfic.

Juste un petit truc qui a traversée mon cerveau pour une mini fic ^^

**Tu comptes lui faire quand ta demande en mariage ?**

**POV John**

Cela fait quelques mois que je suis marié à Greg, nous habitons chez lui pour que Sherlock puisse être tranquille avec "someone".

J'aurais encore attendu un peu plus longtemps pour me marier, mais j'avoue qu'une petite discussion avec Sherlock a fait changer la donne.

_Flashback_

**"C'est quand que tu tentes de conclure vraiment avec Lestrade et que tu le demandes en mariage"** me demanda Sherlock

Je restais surpris qu'un jour Sherlock me disait cela, peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il cherchait peut-être a m'énerver

**"Hein ?"** je lui demandais

**"Comme ca je n'aurais pas "someone" qui serait jaloux toutes les deux minutes et qui ne me ferait pas des menaces de divorces"** dit Sherlock

**"Tu es marié ?"** demanda John vraiment surpris

**"Tu n'es pas observant et tu ne l'as pas déduit"** dit Sherlock qui montre une bague à son doigt avec un sourire

**"Mais tu es marié depuis quand et avec qui ?"** demanda John

D'un coup Irene Adler arriva et dit **"Moi"**

John tomba dans les pommes

**"Je crois qu'il s'attendait pas a être autant surpris"** dit Irene

Irene embrassa Sherlock, John se réveilla

**"Mais depuis quand vous êtes marié ?"** demanda John

**"Depuis que je l'ai sauvé à Karachi"** dit Sherlock

**"Mais Mycroft m'a fait dire qu'elle etait morte"** dit John

**"C'est ce qu'il voulait que tu me dises et comme ca il ne me surveillait pas et il pouvait faire sa lune de miel avec son assistante Anthea, car il savait que tu veillerais sur moi"**

**"Je n'arrive pas a y croire"** dit John

Irene venait lui porte quelque chose pour le remonter.

**"Et oui il faut y croire"** dit Irene

**"Mais je t'ai jamais vue ici"** dit John en parlant à Irene

**"Tout simplement, car, je pars très tôt le matin et je rentre tard le soir et que je ne fais pas beaucoup de bruit"** dit Irene

**"On voulait garder cela secret pendant un petit moment, mais te voyant avec Lestrade ou cela fait quelques jours que tu essayes d'organiser quelque chose pour lui demander en mariage et que tu es inquiet qu'il refuse ta demande en mariage, on a dit que c'était peut-être le temps qu'on dévoile notre relation pour que tu te décides un peu, car si Mycroft & moi on est marié. Tu peux le faire également"** dit Sherlock

**"Merci du Conseil, Sherlock"** dit John en rigolant

**"Tu sais tu peux rester habité ici"** dit Sherlock à John

**"On verra cela"** dit John

**"Ca ferait de l'animation, quoi que le soir ca serait vraiment animé et il y aurait un peu de bruit"** dit Irene en regardant Sherlock

**"Je ne veux pas plus de détails"** dit John

Irene embrasse Sherlock

**"Si vous commencez à faire quelque chose, j'y vais"** dit John

**"A plus tard John"** dit Irene

Irene mène Sherlock dans leur chambre et les cris qu'on pouvait entendre était "Yours" & "Mine"

_Fin du Flashback_

Le soir même je lui ai proposé en mariage et il a dit Oui, on a été marié deux semaines après cela fut rapide grâce à l'aide de Mycroft, Sherlock était mon témoin. Je l'accompagnais toujours pour les enquêtes.

De temps en temps avec Greg on n'avait pas la force de rentrer chez nous et on rentrait a 221B qui était toujours plus ou moins ma maison. Sherlock nous accueillait, Irene était tout le temps la et là je voyais que Sherlock avait des sentiments et montrait a quel point il aimait Irene.

Je ne cachais pas mon amour pour Greg non plus que ca soit sur les scènes de crimes ou autre j'étais là et je lui montrais a quel point je l'aimais, mais le plus c'était au lit ou quand on était réellement chez nous on pouvait crier tant qu'on pouvait, car on savait qu'on ne dérangerait pas comparé a 221B. Quoi qu'il y avait quelques soirs qu'il y aurait pu avoir la concurrence.

**END**


End file.
